Um  Lorelai
by CoffeeAndGilmoreGirls
Summary: This is a story for those of you who are tired of the same old Luke and Lorelai love story. Please feel free to comment even if you think that the story is terrible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls.

Rory just had to spend the night with Paris studying for some important project that is due on Monday. Which left me all alone to got to Friday night dinner with my mother. Just my mother, my father was off on business. Emily had of course found this a great time to lecture me about my love life.

That is how I ended up sitting outside Luke's Diner trying not to cry. I could not go in and have a breakdown in front of Luke but I could not bring myself to go home to my empty house. So I am sitting outside a diner on a step acting just like the pathetic single person my mother claims I am.

"Lorelei what are you doing out here"

_O crap it's Luke how am I supposed to explain this without letting him see me cry. _

"I…um…..I…I'm sorry I have to go"

_Well that went great. I could not even get out a logical sentence before I started crying._

As I stand up with every intention of running Luke takes my hand.

"Come inside Lorelei, you need some coffee"

"Luke please, just let me go"

Luke lets go of me almost instantly. But I just stood there crying ,feeling like a loser until Luke wrapped me up in a hug.

"Emily?"

I just shake my head "yes"

We just stand outside the diner like that for about five minutes until Luke lets go and silently leads me inside.

As I sit down at the counter Luke fills a mug with coffee and hands it to me, before he walks around the bar and sits on the stool next to me. I drink almost all of my coffee before turning to Luke

"Why do you do this for me"

"Do what"

"You get me coffee in the middle of the night, you dry my tears, you help Rory with her math homework, your just there for me all the time"

"Well……. um…that's what friends do"

"But Luke I run off and make the same mistakes over and over again and you always pick up the pieces"

"would you like me to stop?"

"well no but you never yell at me or ask why I never learn"

"I have a feeling you get enough of that"

"More then enough"

"What happened?"

"Nothing big. I just over reacted"

Well that was a complete lie but he did not have to know that.

"mh hm"

Ok well apparently he is not going to believe that.

"Look Luke I really don't want to talk about it right now"

Well that was true. We just sat there in some awkward silence until I finished my coffee.

"You want me to make you some fresh coffee" Luke said when my coffee was gone

"No thanks I really have to go"

As I walk out of the diner I know that Luke is watching me. I am really not looking forward to spending the night by myself. _If I asked Luke to watch a movie would that be weird. Probably since it is almost eleven at night. _The diner bell ringing snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Lorelai where is your car?"

"Rory took it because Paris's is at the shop"

"How'd you get back from you parents"

"The bus"

I stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world even though Luke was trying to be nice.

"Come on."

"What"

"I'm giving you a ride home there is no way I am letting you walk home alone in the middle of the night"

I really had no other choice but to follow Luke. Not that I would have said no even if I did have a choice. After I got in the passenger seat Luke asked about the progress on the inn and I asked about the diner. We told entertaining stories all the way to my house. When we pulled into the drive way Luke stopped the truck but I made no attempt to get out. Luke was the first one to speak.

"Looks like Rory isn't back yet"

"She is spending the night over there so they can get an early start in the morning"

"Oh yeah sure"

We were still sitting there but I was still not making any attempt to get out.

"Hey Luke. Do you …..um would you like to stay and watch a movie or something"

"Uh yeah sure. I guess I could do that"

He is about as shocked that I just asked that as I am that it actually came out of my mouth. We both get out of the car and walk to my porch silently.

"You know you don't have to do this. Luke"

"I know but I haven't seen a movie in a wile."

Wow that is a lie. I seen him Wednesday at the theater, but I am not going to say that I'm just happy he is staying. As we walk in the house we hang up our jackets in silence and it finally hits me how weird it is having Luke at my house when he is not fixing something. Smiling I turn to Luke

"So any movie preferences"

"Nah You can pick you know what you have"

"sure" I say as I walk into the living room trying to figure out a movie to watch.

"let me just go into the kitchen and grab some snacks why don't you see if there is a movie you want to see"

I run into the kitchen and grab all the usual Gilmore girls snacks marshmallows, chips, M&M's, licorice sticks, … I throw some pretzels in for Luke. Entering the Living room I see Luke sitting on the couch with his back to the side and his feet on the couch. I guess it took me longer then expected to get the snacks because he looks half asleep. Luke makes a face at the food filling up my arms but he doesn't say anything. I hand him a bag of pretzels and throw the rest on the table in front of him,

"Did you find a movie" I ask

"I told you I will watch whatever"

I smile happily as I pick up my newest movie "Because I Said So" which is still in it's plastic coating. I simile while unwrapping it and say "Hope your ready for a chick flick." Luke just smiles and shakes his head. Popping the DVD into the player I turn around.

"Your going to have to move that's my side of the couch" I say

"Nope I get the best view of the TV from here"

"But that's MY SPOT. You have to move it's the rules" I wine

"well if it's a rule…" He smiles "then make me"

"FINE" I reply as I walk over and plop down in front of Luke. It did not occur to me until after I did it that I just basically sat in Luke's lap.

"Lorelai? What are you doing?" Luke asks

"Well dear I am making you move" I reply jokingly

"Well to bad I got here first" He wittily replies

That really shocked me I expected him to move but there was no way I was backing down now this was my spot. I lean back so I my back is up against Luke's chest and push play.

_OMG did she just say what I think she said. It's only like five minuets into the movie and she's talking about his guy parts. Maybe this is not the best movie to watch with Luke. Oh well it's PG 13 at least they have clothes on. _

_OMG her computer is making sex noises. Is it ever going to stop? I know I am an adult but this is making me a little uncomfortable. I wonder if this is making Luke uncomfortable. What if he thinks I am a sex addict. _

I am actually very shocked that sitting in Luke's lap is this comfortable I thought that I would he would get up after a few minuets but he didn't. But now my but is starting to hurt from sitting on this awful couch.

_OMG now they are talking about how many times they have done it in one night. I wonder how many times Luke has done it in one night. OWW my but is killing me I have to move a little bit. _

_OMG OMG what do I do now I can feel Luke's …Luke's man parts. Should I move? No then it would be obvious I felt it and it might embarrass him. OK Luke is my friend this is awkward. OMG I wonder why it's there? Is it me? Because I am in his lap? NOO it can't be me were just friends it has to be the movie. OK what should I do. Oh my Go…_

"I am going to go to the bathroom really quick" Luke cut off my thoughts

"Ok ill just pause the movie really quick"

_Ok well that solved that problem he can sit on his side of the couch and I can sit on mine _

Luke just walked back in the room. _Why is he coming over here?_

"Are you going to move? That is my spot. I was there first."

"What"

_Was he joking?_

"That is my spot I just got up to use the bathroom. You can't claim my spot."

"Fine" I said while I was moving forward. Once Luke sat back in his spot I got back in my spot and pushed play.

_Fine if he wants to play that way I can play mean to. _A little while into the movie I felt Luke's boy part on my but. My reaction was instant my but just went back instantly and came in contact with his groin area. _OMG what have I done what is he going to think? _He just pushed back. What does that mean? Maybe I imagined it. _What if I just wiggle my but a little bit I can see what happens. _

He just pushed his groin forward to meet my but. _OK I know I should stop but I just can't. I have to see what happens. Surely he would move if he was uncomfortable. _Maybe if I wiggle my but just a little bit faster. _OMG did Luke just moan. OMG it is getting harder. WHAT HAVE I DONE. _

_OMG why am I doing this with Luke he is a friend that's it. But now I have these butterfly's in my stomach and I can't stop. OMG no one has ever made me feel like this when I still had clothes on. I have to stop. _Luke is rubbing his erection on my but. _OMG I gave Luke an erection. Maybe he really does like me._

_Ok are we just going to keep doing this while pretending to watch a movie? _

"Oh God, Lorelai "

_Our hips were moving at a faster and faster speed but were still sitting there the same way_ looking at the TV. _How did Luke have the ability to make me feel like this. Oh gosh I really want to sleep with Luke right now._

"Lorelai"

"Oh God Lorelai"

_Oh my gosh what's wrong? Luke's erection is gone. I know this because he just stopped. Oh my gosh did he think I was someone else? Did he just realize who I was? Did I forget deodorant? Oh no What if he is mad at me beca.._

"Oh God. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It ….. it just happened I'm sorry" Luke spit out a line of words faster then I had ever herd him talk.

_Well what do I do now? Apparently he did not mean to do that with me. Maybe we can just go back to being coffee girl and diner boy and forget about this._

"Look Luke I'm really sorry. I never should have tried anything on you. That was wrong and I'm sorry. But really if you did not like me you never should have played back." I spit out so fast I doubt he understood it.

"Lorelai? Um…"

_Wow I've never seen Luke look this embarrassed. Why is he embarrassed I'm the one who just got rejected. _

"Luke it's ok. You don't have to like me. We can just be friends."

"Um….. Lorelai You think I don't like you?"

"Well Luke that's usually what it means when guys get up and say they did not mean for that to happen with you."

"Lorelai that's not what happened at all!"

"Well then Luke would you like to tell me what happened because that is what you said."

"umiumikindawellsorrylorelaiicame" Luke spit out so fast I had no idea what he just said and there was no way I could read his expression since his eyes were glued to the floor.

"Luke? What's wrong?"

"I just I have to go sorry" Luke finally looked up looking like he was about to cry.

"Wait! Luke you can tell me. I won't be mad." I said while grabbing his had as he sprinted to the door.

"Look Luke it can't be that bad! I've done lots of stupid things in my life."

"You've never done this"

"Try me"

"I had an orgasm" Luke said really fast without looking at me

"…….."

_Wait he what. _

"I'm sorry." Luke said never looking up from the floor. Before he turned and literally ran toward the door.

"Wait. Don't go." Ok I had no idea what to say in this situation. "Please Luke"

Luke stopped but he did not look up or turn around

"I have to go sorry"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I still don't own anything

One more thing before the story. Please feel free to review. I'm not going to continue this story unless it is clear that people like this story.

I stood staring at the door that Luke had just walked through. I still could not believe what had just happened. .

_Why did I have to tease Luke? I should have said something. Why did I let him leave? Should I go after him? Is he mad at me? Will we still be able to be friends? Oh gosh what am I going to say when I see him? AHHHHHHH what have I done._

I had never in my life been in this situation. The thoughts in my head were spinning around so fast I could not comprehend what just happened let alone what I was going to do.

"ring ring ring" _Oh crap the phone_

"Hello" _Oh gosh it's just Rory. I could not deal with my mother right now._

"Hey Babe, what's up"

"Ok, but hun why are you calling at one in the morning to tell me goodnight?"

"I know Paris is crazy but I don't think staying up till one in the morning is going to help with your presentation!"

"No, I'm fine why?"

"I don't sound funny, I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow. Call me before you leave. Sweetie"

"Love you to"

_Oh crap. That was close. That would have been awkward. I've never talked to Rory about my sex life. Or whatever you could call this issue. Ok maybe I should just deal with this in the morning. _

**The Next Morning **

"Oh Crap" I shouted sitting up in bed.

_Did I just have a dirty dream about Luke? Oh my God what does this mean? I've never felt this way about Luke before. It's not like it matters anyway. He'll probably never speak to me again._

After taking a shower and throwing on some clothes I went down stairs to find Rory sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Sweetie, Your home early"

"Well I did not want to spend anymore time with Paris then needed. Plus I have to be at Lane's in an hour, were going to catch a movie and then we are going to have a sleepover like in the old days. So I thought I would spend my free hour with my dear mother"

"Well thanks for squeezing me in kid."

"Yeah well it was not easy. I thought we could run to Luke's for breakfast."

_Oh Crap. Not Luke's! I can not face him right now. Not after what I did last night. Oh God, I feel like I had a one night stand and we didn't even have sex. Did we? Oh great now I can at that to my list of things to figure out. Great.._

"Uh Mom are you ok"

"I thought we would stop by Sookie's today for breakfast. She has some crazy new recipe she wants us to try."

_That's a great excuse there is no way she can argue with that. It's totally believable. _

"I thought Sookie was out of town this week. Did she come back early?"

"Oh right"

_Dang!! I thought that was a great excuse. What now I can't tell her why I don't want to go to Luke's._

"Well let me get my shoes." _Ok great why did I just say that? Maybe I can just drink fast and avoid him._

**Walking Into the diner**

_Oh my gosh. I can't do this. I can't go in there. _

"Mom what you want the usual."

"Yeah babe can you just order it for me. I'll find a seat for us."

_Ok I managed to avoid him._

_I should have known it could not be that easy. Why do the only seats open in the whole diner have to be right in front of the cash register. Of all the times for Kirk to leave the diner when I come in. _

Well I have to go over there Rory is waving at me to show that she found the perfect seats.

Luke just walked out of the Kitchen. I know he saw me, since he turned red, spun around, and ran back into the kitchen.

"HEY LUKE CAN WE HAVE SOME COFFEE" _Oh God did Rory have to shout that. _

Luke turned around "Uh sure" He said grabbing some mugs and filling them before setting them in front of us. "anything else" he asked quickly, never making eye contact.

"Nope were good right mom?"

"Yeah. Don't worry we'll be done really fast"

Luke turned a bright shade of red after he herd this.

"uh ok"

_O God now he is going to think I'm making fun of him. I did not mean it like that. _

Before I could say anything else Luke was already back in the kitchen. Which was probably a good thing since noting was coming out right.

**Twenty Minuets Later **

"Hey mom can you pay for this? I have to go or I am going to be late." Rory asked as she tossed a couple of dollars in front of me.

"Sure"

Looking around the dinner I realized it was almost empty. _It was only twenty minuets._ Looking around again I saw a couple sitting in the corner. Sighing I realized we could not talk about this now if there were people here.

Luke walked out of the kitchen, but when he saw me sitting there he turned around to go back in.

"Luke I need to pay for this" He just kept walking

"Luke the faster you come, the faster I can leave and get to work." _AHH why did I have to word it like that. _I could feel myself starting to blush.

Luke spun around "I've got your point Lorelai" He spat at me.

"I did not mean it like that" I said shoving the money in his hand.

"I got what you meant, loud and clear" Luke said handing me my change.

I tried to make eye contact but he was doing a great job of making sure not to look me in the eye. Then he turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

"Luke Please, Can We talk about this"

"Lorelai there is nothing to talk about and I am kind of busy" he said turning around to take the money from his last costumers.

I stood there waiting for them to walk out the door.

"Luke can we talk"

"What do you want Lorelai?"

"I want to talk" I replied

"about what"

"About Last night" _why did he have to make that so difficult._

"There is nothing to talk about."

_OK what do I say now_

"Luke I don't want things to be awkward between us"

"There not! OK!"

"Really? Because we used to talk about everything. Now you run everything you see me"

"Look Lorelai why don't you just leave! If you need to talk to someone go talk to Sookie. At least I won't have to hear you talk"

"WHAT!! You know Sookie is out of town."

"Well good why don't you just go and tell Rory you two can make fun somewhere else"

"I would never make fun of you. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, I don't want you in my business, and I don't want you assuming that you know what's wrong with my just because I put up with you whenever you come in here. You are the most annoying person that ever comes into my diner but despite your major character flaw I serve you coffee because if I did not I would go out of business."

"What the hell is your problem Luke" I shouted at him my voice breaking. I cold feel the tears coming. I turned and ran out of the dinner without even looking back.

_Why is Luke acting like this? How can he say that? Am I really that bad? Oh crap I forgot my purse. NO WAY am I going back there. Rory can go get it tomorrow. I did not need it right now Rory and I walked and I have an extra set of keys at home. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Later that night at 7:00**

Since her fight "or whatever you want to call it" with Luke, Lorelai had been lounging on the couch eating whatever she could find in her house. The problem was that Saturday was the day she went to the store and she could not go to the store without her purse and there was no way she was going to Luke's to get that. So the only thing she had eaten today was a package of apple wedges and caramel and three leftover chicken nuggets.

As Lorelai was lying on the couch watching boring old black and white movies starving, wishing she had her purse, she actually considered going to Luke's to get her purse. She quickly came to her senses and went to search for food in all her hiding spots.

It had been almost five hours since she had eaten anything, and for Lorelai this was a big deal. Throwing herself back on the couch Lorelai tried to figure out who she could call who would bring her food and fix her washing machine while they were over there. Deciding that 7:00 pm was too late to call anyone, Lorelai decided to wear this same thing tomorrow and find some PJ's later.

An hour later Lorelai was still laying on the couch but now she was wearing only some boy short underwear and a white tank top, she did not have the energy to walk back upstairs and look for some PJ's so she had just taken off her uncomfortable clothes. She had also managed to find some frozen peas in the freezer that she had used as an ice pack a few weeks ago.

Lorelai could hear the doorbell ringing but she had no intention of getting up to get it. She was in no mood to talk right now. She had not talked to anyone since her fight with Luke this morning and she did not feel like talking to anyone now.

"DING DONG DING DONG"

_Just go away I don't want to talk to you_

Lorelai was so mad that this "someone" would not just leave her alone, that she forgot her skimpy outfit. Looking through the peep hole in her door she saw Luke standing on her front porch. Of all the people she wanted to see Luke was the last person in the world.

Lorelai had no intention of opening the door, so she just sat down and decided to wait until Luke left.

"Lorelai, I know your home I saw you on the couch when I was walking up the steps"

_Dang! Why didn't I shut the shades? Maybe if I stay here he will just go away._

"I know I was a Jerk this morning, but I really want to talk"

"Luke I don't want to talk to you, just leave my bag and go" I shouted

"Lorelai, Please I messed up. Let me talk to you."

Getting up and throwing the door open, Lorelai shouted "What do you want to talk about because when I wanted to talk you made me feel like a complete idiot?"

Seeing the look on Luke's face Lorelai knew she was being a little bit mean, but she still was not ready to forgive him.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked him quietly

"Yeah" He said walking into the entryway and handing her purse, a bag from Luke's, and an envelope.

"What's all this?" I asked

"Your purse, some "forgive me" food, and a apology letter."

"You wrote me and apology letter?"

"Well yeah. Kirk told me when he messes up with LuLu the only way she will talk to him is if he writes an apology letter, but you can't read it while I'm here. I should probably go."

"Hey Luke, do you think you could fix the washer before you go. I don't have any clean clothes."

"Uh Yeah Sure I can do that"

As Luke went off to fix the washer, Lorelai went back to the couch to read the "apology letter." Nobody in her whole had ever written her an apology letter.

Dear Lorelai,

I know that it would be better if I did this in person, but whenever I try to talk to you it obliviously never turns out right. So I am writing you this letter even thought it makes me feel stupid. This morning I acted like a complete Jerk and I would not blame you if you never forgave me, but I am really really sorry. I've never been in this kind of situation and I don't know how to handle it or what to say and I just freaked out today. Please forgive me

Luke

Lorelai sat on her couch staring at the letter even after she finished reading it

_Does this mean he is not mad at me? We can be friends? Does he like me as more then friends? Should I ask him? I still don't know what to do._

Luke walked back into the room holding a sock.

"Hey Lorelai, I found the problem" Luke stopped seeing Lorelai staring at the letter Luke stopped. "I know that the letter is stupid and I'm sorry but I don't know what to say. I'm sorry" Luke said slowly

Before I could stop it the words came out of my mouth "I'm sorry. I did not mean for it to happen I had no idea what I was doing. I just started it and then got carried away. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me" I said close to tears.

Luke stopped staring at the floor and looked up at me "Lorelai I am NOT mad at you and I never was. Why would you think I am mad at you?"

"I don't know" I said shrugging my shoulders. I was beginning to see why Luke had yelled, it was really hard to talk about this.

Luke stepped closer putting his hand on Lorelai's shoulder. "No you do. Why would I be mad at you?"

"I was being a tease and I ruined our friendship and I really need you Luke. You're my best friend."

"Lorelai this is not your fault. I am not mad. You did not ruin anything at all we can still be friends as long as you still want to be friends with me."

"Yes! I do!' Lorelai said throwing her arms around Luke's neck. Luke put his arm around Lorelai and they stood there hugging for a few minutes. Until Lorelai pulled away

"Thank you Luke"

There was only one think keeping Lorelei's life from being perfect, she still did not know if they were just friends or if they could be something more. She knew that she wanted more but did he?

"I should probably go Lorelai, don't let the food get cold"

"Luke thank you so much for being my friend when I need you most."

Ok to the few people i have reading my story: Do you like it? Is it good? Is it bad? Do you want more? Should i end it here? Do you want more? If you think it should continue what should happen? Please feel free to tell me what's wrong with the story and what i can make better.


End file.
